theboldandthebeautifulfandomcom-20200215-history
Quinn Artisans Jewelry
Quinn Artisans Jewelry is a fairly small jewelry company created and founded by Quinn Fuller. One of Quinn's first pieces was the sword necklace Bill and Liam Spencer each wear, which Bill revealed she made and sold to him years ago. When Quinn's son Wyatt was introducing himself to his long lost father Bill, he admit he runs Quinn. Bill calls the company Quinn Artisans and Jewelers. There is an apartment upstairs to Quinn which Wyatt lives in and most likely Quinn. Wyatt moved out of the apartment for his father Bill's beach house which Liam owns but moved back in after an intensified argument with Bill. Thomas Forrester brought in some models to Rick's office with some new jewelry and he said they were by Quinn, a small company that has good work. Hope after in a relationship with Wyatt her fiance's half-brother went to Quinn and told Wyatt (with Hope's rival Quinn on the side) that she'd like to place an order form for jewelry for Forrester Creations. In this episode Quinn was referred to as Quinn Artisan Jewelers. Liam conivinced Hope that working alongside Wyatt would hurt their relationship and convinced Hope to go to CEO Eric Forrester to withdraw the partnership. Quinn overheard this and went to Eric's thinking Hope would have been gone by then, but Quinn showed up before Hope. Quinn got acquainted with Eric when Hope answered the door and Quinn hid and eavesdropped. Hope told Eric that she had decided to withdraw Quinn Jewelry from Hope For The Future, but Eric talked her out of it and she left. Quinn was so relieved and kissed Eric. Wyatt and Hope went to Mexico to get a diamond almost identical to the Hope Diamond to display as part of a Forrester Creations fashion show which received both Forrester and Quinn international success. Liam gave Hope an ultimatum and Hope choose Liam over Wyatt. Liam also inforced that for the benefit of their relationship, Hope must cut all ties to Quinn Artisan Jewelers. Hope told Eric she wanted to cut them from the line. At another of Liam and Hope's failed wedding dates, Quinn planted a note saying it was from Liam that he wanted to meet her in the cabin despite tradition. Quinn had already convinced Liam's ex-wife Steffy to be there after finding out she can conceive again. Hope saw Liam talking to Steffy and called off the wedding. Hope went to the plane which Wyatt was leaving to Hawaii on and decided to go with him. Hope rehired Quinn and Wyatt. Bill and Brooke left for Abu Dhabi and Dubai to get married. At a Forrester meeting, Ridge disliked Quinn and Wyatt's jewelry and was distressed about Bill and Brooke. Quinn showed Wyatt the selfie of her and Bill in bed. Wyatt was against her doing anything with it because they could lose everything. Quinn sent some jewelry photos and the picture of Bill and her to Ridge. Quinn told Ridge that they had an affair even though it really wasn't an "affair". Before leaving, Ridge told Eric who was shocked. Eric confronted Quinn about this because he thought she hated Bill. Quinn claimed she was lonely and "what you and I had, well that's not really relevant right now." Ridge left for the Middle East and sent called Katie telling her about it and sent her Quinn's picture. Katie confronted Quinn and was upset that Quinn was the reason her fiance was half way around the world with her sister. Just after Bill and Brooke exchanged their vows, Ridge showed up to break them up. After exchanging their vows, ridge showed up and yelled "Logan." Ridge showed Bill and Brooke the picture and Ridge punched Bill and took off with Brooke. Bill chased after them. Ridge took Brooke to a helicopter to take her back to L.A. Bill nodded to the pilot who was Justin Barber. The jet was Spencer Publication's. Bill into his walkie talkie told Justin to cool him off and Justin moved the helicopter and Ridge who was not strapped in fell into the ocean. Everbody back in L.A. blamed Quinn for Ridge's possible death. Quinn Fuller had just been fired from her job at Forrester Creations. Quinn entered a bar and started drinking. deacon sat next to her and started talking to her. Quinn explained she had a terrible day. She lost her job,son, and life. Quinn later mentioned that her son, Wyatt Spencer, is in love with a girl which she later mentions as Hope Logan. Quinn saw his face and asked if he knew her. Deacon said" Know her? Honey, I'm her daddy." Quinn was shocked to hear this. Deacon lets Quinn know that he talked to Hope and Ridge is still alive. Quinn was happy and relieved. Quinn and Deacon talked about Hope, Liam, and Wyatt.Deacon got a text from Quinn to come over to Quinn Artisan Jewellers Penthouse. Quinn asked if he has heard of Wyatt fro Hope in which he said he has. Quinn plans for her and Deacon to get Wyatt and Hope together again. Deacon needed something in exchange and told her he needed a place to stay. He asked to stay there and Quinn allowed him to stay in the penthouse. Deacon told her he can see what he could do. Hope had told Brooke and Liam that Deacon paid her a visit. Deacon asked Hope if she was over Wyatt while Hope stalled the situation. He told her she didn't answer the question. In Quinn's "live/work area", Deacon witnessed her welding and blowtorching something. Quinn was making this while thinking about how much she hates Liam while pounding the hammer. Quinn claimed she'll kill Liam. Quinn went to Liam's to scare him and when Liam heard noises and saw her face, he tripped and broke his ankle. Liam didn't know whether she was actually there or if he just imagined her being there. Hope went to Quinn in the live/work area and asked her if she was at liam's tonight when he sprained his ankle. Quinn lied and said no. Quinn then told Wyatt she did but if she intended to hurt Liam, it wouldn't just be a sprained ankle. Quinn told Liam she'll kill him and kill Hope too before she sees her with you. Deacon was curious about what she was making and it was a huge sword. Quinn planned to murder Liam with this. Wyatt showed up and Deacon told him about it so Wyatt rushed over to Bill's beach house to save LIam. Current Employees *Quinn Fuller *Wyatt Spencer Current Residents *Quinn Fuller *Wyatt Spencer (formerly) *Deacon Sharpe Category:B&B's Businesses Category:Locations